In the area analog-digital conversion (AD) method, an ADC area is arranged directly below each area of a pixel group of at least one pixel or more. The ADC area includes an analog-digital converter (ADC) that performs A/D conversion of pixel signals of the pixel group. How to reduce the ADC area is a key factor in increasing a frame rate.
Therefore, a system with the following configuration can be mentioned. A single large driver is provided in a peripheral accessory (control) block, as a general means for guaranteeing the characteristics of a control signal line and a clock signal line. Control signals are driven by the single driver.
However, when high-speed control signals or clock signals are used, waveform rounding may occur due to a wiring load.
Therefore, a technique using a repeater element (relay device: re-drive device), which includes an intermediate buffer, so as to reduce waveform rounding caused by the wiring load has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).